宮下 明宏
宮下　明宏 (Miyashita Akihiro) is a member of Max Racing and Active Gate. Shutokō Battle (DC, 1999) Rival 29/141 Team: Max Racing Street Name: 高速のブラッドレイン (Kōsoku no Buraddo Rein, High Speed Blood Rain) Car: TYPE-Y33G Color: 110/0/35 Profile: いつでもバトルＯ．Ｋ！ビッグセダンで スポーツカーを倒すことを生きがいとしている Translation: Always O.K. to battle! He thinks life is worth living just to beat sports cars with a big sedan Shutokō Battle 2 (DC, 2000) Rival 62/372 Team: Max Racing Street Name: 高速のブラッドレイン (Kōsoku no Buraddo Rein, High Speed Blood Rain) Course: Kanjō Outer Loop Car: TYPE-Y34CV Color: 120/10/55 Profile: 環状線外回りを走っているらしい。 いつでもバトルＯ．Ｋ！ビッグセダンで、スポーツカー を倒すことを生きがいとしている。 Translation: Seems to be running at the kanjō outer loop. Always O.K. to battle! He thinks life is worth living just to beat sports cars with a big sedan. Shutokō Battle 0 (PS2, 2001) Rival 83/400 Team: Max Racing Street Name: 高速のブラッドレイン (Kōsoku no Buraddo Rein, High Speed Blood Rain) Course: Kanjō Outer Loop Car: TYPE-Y34CV Main+Sub Color: 131/24/98 Profile: 三度の飯よりバトルが好き。ビッグセダンで、スポーツ カーを倒すことを生きがいとしている。チームへの反骨 精神から「高速の三銃士」を名乗る高岡正典や菅野竜太 に巻き込まれたクチだが、本人には政治的思想はない。 速そうな車を見つけると、即パッシング。相手のリアク ションなどお構いなしに、あっと言う間に加速して走り 去り、ミラーの中で小さくなっていく相手の姿を眺めて いる。「それは不意打ちでは？」という意見もある。 Translation: Likes battles more than eating three meals a day. He thinks life is worth living just to beat sports cars with a big sedan. As a rebellious spirit in the team, he got Takaoka Masanori and Sugano Ryūta involved in calling themselves the "High Speed Three Musketeers," but there's no faction politics involved among them. When he finds a car that seems to be fast, he immediately tries passing. Regardless of the reaction of the opponent, he runs away with instant acceleration, and watches the opponent become smaller in the rear view mirror. He also thinks to himself, "Wasn't that a surprise?" Shutokō Battle 01 (PS2, 2003) Shutokō Rival 37/309 (Overall 37/599) Team: Max Racing Street Name: 高速のブラッドレイン (Kōsoku no Buraddo Rein, High Speed Blood Rain) Course: C1 Outer Loop Car: Nissan Gloria Gran Turismo Ultima HY33 Body Color: 132/25/99 Career: 3 Years Job: Company executive Motto: 反骨精神 (Rebellious spirit) Profile: 三度の飯よりバトルが好きという男。ビッグセダ ンでスポーツカーを倒すことを生きがいとしてい る。チームへの反骨精神から「高速の三銃士」を 名乗る高岡や菅野に巻き込まれたクチだが、本人 には派閥意識はない。 速そうな車を見つけると、即パッシング。相手の リアクションなどお構いなしに、あっと言う間に 加速して走り去り、ミラーの中でみるみる小さく なっている相手の車の姿を眺めている。「それは 不意打ちでは？」という意見もある。 Translation: A man who says he likes battles more than eating three meals a day. He thinks life is worth living just to beat sports cars with a big sedan. As a rebellious spirit in the team, he got Takaoka and Sugano involved in calling themselves the "High Speed Three Musketeers," but there's no faction politics involved among them. When he finds a car that seems to be fast, he immediately tries passing. Regardless of the reaction of the opponent, he runs away with instant acceleration, and watches the opponent become smaller in the rear view mirror. He also thinks to himself, "Wasn't that a surprise?" Racing Battle: C1GP (PS2, 2005) Field 2, Rank A Rival 10/40 (Overall 205/305) Team: Active Gate Street Name: 高速のブラッドレイン (Kōsoku no Buraddo Rein, High Speed Blood Rain) Course: Ōsaka Kanjō Circuit Car: Nissan Silvia spec R Aero S15 Color: 210/92/4 Career: 3 years Job: Company executive Motto: 反骨精神 (Rebellious spirit) Profile: ３度の飯よりバトルが好きという男。「高速の三銃士」の一人だが、 高岡や菅野に巻き込まれたクチで、本人には派閥意識はないらしい。 速そうな車を見つけると、即バトル開始。相手のリアクションなどお構 いなしに、あっと言う間に加速して走り去り、ミラーの中でみるみる 小さくなっている相手の車の姿を眺めているとか。 Translation: A man who says he likes battle more than eating 3 times a day. He's one of the "High Speed Three Musketeers," but even though Takaoka and Sugano got involved, there seems to be no faction politics between them. When he sees a fast looking car, he immediately starts a battle. Regardless of the opponent's reaction, he accelerates and runs away right away, while watching the other car get smaller in his rear view mirror. Shutokō Battle X (Xbox 360, 2006) Rival 43/399 Team: Max Racing Street Name: 高速のブラッドレイン (Kōsoku no Buraddo Rein, High Speed Blood Rain) Course: Kyōbashi PA Car: Nissan Cima 450VIP GNF50 Color: 0, 245, 127 (Solid) Job: Company executive Profile: 高速のホワイ卜ブレードを４ドアセダンの世界に引き込 んだ張本人。その後、チームに加入して、「高速の三銃 士」の一人となった。かつては地元の少年グループを仕 切っていただけあって、面倒見はいいが血の気は多く、 周囲はその暴走を止めるのに苦労させられている。マシ ンに対する愛情は強く、メンテナンスもマメに行なって いるので、トラブルは少ない。パワー一発勝負の走りで コーナリング性能は完全に捨てている。 Translation: He's the person who pulled High Speed White Blade into the world of 4 door sedans. After that, he joined the team, and became one of the "High Speed Three Musketeers." A long time ago, he was a partitioner of a local boy group, so he's good at taking care of people, but he is hot blooded, and struggled to stop the runaways in the area. He has strong affection for his machine, and since he takes good care of the maintenance, there aren't very many troubles. Cornering performance is completely abandoned in one shot power matches.